A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia
''A NightWing Guide to the Dragon Tribes of Pyrrhia ''is the guide that is present at the begining of every book and is use to give information about the dragons tribes. Some of the information is incorrect, and is mentioned in The Hidden Kingdom (however it is called NightWing Guide to Tribes). The guide stated that Dazzling was the current queen. It also said RainWings had no natural weapons. The following description of the tribes is updated from what found out from the books, not the actual word for word guide. MudWings Description: Thick, armored brown scales, sometimes with amber and gold undersides; large, flat heads with nostrils on the top of their snout Abilities: Can breate fire (If warm enough), hold their breath for up to an hour, blend into mud puddles; usally very strong, if born from blood red eggs are immune to fire Queen: Queen Moorhen Alliances: Allied with Burn and the SkyWings in the great war. SandWings Description: Pale gold or white scales the color of desert sand or if flawed darker gold; poisonus barbed tail (if not flawed); forked black tongues, Obsidian black eyes, if flawed moss green eyes. Abilites: can survive a long time without water, poison enemies with tips of tails (if not flawed); bury themselves in desert sand for camouflage, breathe fire. Queen: Queen Oasis was killed by a scavenger, and the throne is split between Blister, Blaze and Burn. Alliance: The throne is split between Blister, Blaze and Burn. Blister is allied with SeaWings (but it is unknown if she will keep the alliance) and possibly NightWings, Blaze is allied with IceWings and has most support of SandWings, and Burn is allied with MudWings but may leave her alliance with SkyWings. SkyWings Description: red-gold, orange or copper scales with veins of gold, enormous wings, yellow or blue eyes. Abilities: powerful fighters and flyers, can breathe fire, may have too much fire. Queen: Possibly Queen Ruby after the disappearance (or kidnapping) of Queen Scarlet. Ailiance: possibly will keep alliance with Burn and the MudWings. SeaWings Description: blue, green, gray-green, aquamarine, or pale blue with hints of pink scale color; webs between their claws: gills on their neck, glow-in-the-dark scales on wings, underbellies, snouts and tails. Abilities: can breathe underwater, see in the dark, create huge splashes with their tails, excellent swimmers, (in the royal family) animus dragons. Queen: Queen Coral Alliances: with Blister in the great war RainWings Description: scales constantly shift colors to reflect their mood, prehensile tails Abilities: can camoflage their scales to blend to their surroundings, use their tails for tree-gliding and climbing, venom (not included in original guide) Queen: Queen Glory Alliances: not yet involved in the great war. IceWings Description: silvery scales or pale blue, ridged claws five times as sharp as normal dragons', forked blue tongues, blue eyes, tails narrow to whip thin end Abilities: can withstand sub-zero temperature as well as bright light, can exhale a freezing death-breath. Queen: Queen Glacier Alliances: Currently allied with Blaze and most of the SandWings. NightWings Description: purplish-black scales sometimes with hints dark blue , scattered silver stars under the wings, forked black tongues Abilities: can breathe fire, disappear into dark shadows, read minds, foretell the future Queen: Queen Battlewinner Alliances: Secretly allied with blister in the great war Credit to Tui T. Sutherland and Joy Ang for description and art in the books. Category:SkyWings Category:Pages Needing work Category:IceWings Category:SeaWings Category:MudWings Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:SandWings